


Time to fill

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [30]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>“i can pause time and everyone is paused but you what the hell….. hi” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to fill

It started when Ben stopped a car at the tender age of 4. With him standing at the road and a puppy on the road and a driver that couldn’t see either of them.

And so he wished, and everything stopped.

He ran over the street to gather the puppy up that was then starting to yip in his arms while he ran back to his roadside, holding the puppy closely. And then he let time go once again. The car rushed by them, shooting some dirt water into their direction and left a healthy puppy and a wonderful boy behind.

During the years that went by, Ben found out that no one else could do it, stopping time whenever they wanted to and that stopping time was pretty handy when it came to his teenage years and cooking. And naturally, accidents. But once his life slithered into the calmer years of his life span, he only had to use it for over boiling water/milk.

* * *

 

Watching as the bullet shot through the warm air, Ben held his breath and stopped everything. Running forward, Ben grabbed the bullet midair and threw it on the ground. Sneering at the bullet, Ben turned his look back at the man that held the gun, that was still pointing at the man standing now slightly behind Ben. Suddenly, a noise came from behind him and Ben turned around just to see as the man that should have freeze in time too moved with wide eyes away from Ben. Ben was staring at him, trying to freeze him in time too but he wasn’t able.

“You okay?” he then asked, hating how his voice sounded, like an echo from an empty room.

The man nodded and stared at the frozen man, still standing there, pointing at them.

“You doing this?” he asked and his voice sounded in the same manner, making the man twitch.

“Yeah. Why did he want to shoot you?” Ben walked closer, carefully.

“I don’t know.” The man shook his head and kept his eyes fixed on Ben. Calming down, Ben's shoulders sunk and his short breaths evened out. Letting his eyes wander once over the whole scene Ben thought about the possible outcome.

“Let's go. I can’t hold the time for that long.” Ben said offhandedly and began to walk away from the bullet still rolling around on the ground. He kept on walking and soon hurried steps followed him. So he stopped, waiting until the man was right beside him before resuming walking.

“I never met someone that wasn’t influenced by my ability.” Ben said with awe in his voice, still echoing slightly and turned his head to watch the man nod his head lightly.

“Let's just pretend that I don’t feel like I am going crazy. Hi, I am Mike and thank you for saving me.” The man extended his hand and Ben reached for it, shacking it lightly. Just enjoying the feeling of connecting.

“Hello, my name is Ben and it was a pleasure.“ Ben smiled and dipped his head in a fake manner before letting his hand fall back to his side and in that second he could feel the time coming back with a ticking in his blood.

“He is back in time.” Ben said, echo gone from his voice and tipped his head into the direction they were coming from.

“Sadly.” He added and Mike agreed with him. They walked for a moment, watching as the sun set and the last few strands of sun filtered through the air. 

“So... you wanna go for a pint?” Ben laughed, throwing his head back in amusement and then turned his eyes to Mike.

“For real?” He asked.

“Yes.” Mike returned, smiling.

“Okay.” Ben agreed and ducked his head as Mike's finger curled around his hand, holding it softly.

“Tell me about you.” Ben then prompted as they walked down the road.

“Well…” And if someone overheard their talking that night, they would've assumed it was the alcohol speaking. But even when the pints stood between them, they didn’t take one sip, too invested in listening or talking.

And when they stood in front of Mike's home, Ben said “You don’t have to repay me with your company.”

“Would I do this.” Mike kissed him. Softly before drawing back. Hands now curled around Ben's jaw line.

“If I just wanted to say thank you?”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
